


seonghwa is just a baby

by squirrelhan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Candy, Headspace, Little, Little Headspace, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little!seonghwa, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: the adventures of little hwa and his stuffie toothless!!
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 29
Kudos: 198





	1. candies

Seonghwa yawned while Hongjoong's warm, soothing voice was singing him to sleep. His caregiver was sitting next to him, slowly stroking his soft, black hair.

"Another song?" Hongjoong asked in a gentle tone and Seonghwa nodded. He wrapped his arms even tighter around his Toothless stuffie and sucked loudly on his paci. He let himself drift off to dreamland as Hongjoong sang another lullaby.

Hongjoong left his little boy's room when he was sure that he was sleeping. He gave Seonghwa one last goodnight kiss and turned his fairy lights on. He was scared of the dark. "Sleep well my baby", he whispered and smiled when he heard some soft mumbles escaping the little's lips, muffled by his paci.

He left the room and walked quietly to the living room, where the other members were sitting. Jongho looked up. "Is he finally asleep?" he asked. Hongjoong nodded with a smile.

"He really has a lot of energy", Wooyoung sighed, he moved to make room for Hongjoong on the couch. "Tell me about it", Hongjoong replied, "I'm exhausted".

San chuckled. "This time it was your job to get him into bed", he teased and Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

About five months ago, Seonghwa finally dared to tell his biggest secret to his members, that he is an age regressor. They were shocked, of course, but accepted him right away. They were excited when Seonghwa asked if he could regress in the dorms from time to time. The first time Seonghwa regressed while his members were around him, was the cutest thing ever. So, they decided to let Seonghwa regress whenever he wanted. They ordered toys for him, stuffed animals and not to forget, Seonghwa's first adult paci. He was so happy with it, and still uses it every day. 

Meanwhile, Seonghwa was laying in his bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. Seonghwa couldn't sleep. He really couldn't. 

The poor boy kept tossing and turning, he pouted and crossed his arms. He couldn't sleep and it was making him frustrated! Oh, Joongie always tells Hwa to think about nice things. Seonghwa smiled and laid down again. He closed his eyes. He thought about the things he really liked. Playing with his caregivers, Toothless... candies...

Candies, that's it!

Seonghwa came up again, giggling. He searched for his fuzzy socks. After putting them on and went downstairs. Carefully, he shuffled through the hallway. Toothless was tucked underneath his arms, Seonghwa looked at it and giggled. "We're going to get candies", he whispered as he entered the living room. 

It was dark and Seonghwa had to be really careful, he didn't know where he was and he didn't want to make any noise. He used his hands to feel around him. Everything went well until he bumped into something.

The coffee table.

The plate with candles and fake flowers that were placed as decoration made a lot of noise. Seonghwa stopped moving and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt his heart beating in his chest while he listened carefully. Did anyone hear him? Are they coming to his room or downstairs to check on him?

But no. Nothing happened. A relieved sigh left Seonghwa's lips and he carefully moved one foot forward and then the other foot, slowly making his way to the kitchen. 

He opened the cabinet and successfully grabbed the box full of Seonghwa's candies. A giggle left his lips again and he opened the box. The sweet scent of candy entered his nostrils and he smiled. He moved his hand towards the box and grabbed a candy. 

"Hwa wanna eat peach candies... What Toothless want?” Seonghwa whispered to his stuffed animal, giggling. In Seonghwa's little mind, the stuffie was responding to him. He giggled. “Okii”, he said, “Hwa grab banana candies for Toothless!” 

Seonghwa didn’t know where to store his candies. Walking back to his room with candies hidden in his hands would be too risky… And those candies looked good anyway! With a naughty giggle, he stuffed three peach candies in his mouth. He squealed happily, these candies tasted so good! He wanted more of them!

Suddenly, Seonghwa heard a noise coming from the bedrooms upstairs. He froze, maybe he should go back to his room now. Seonghwa gulped, looking at the candies in his hands. He stuffed them all in his mouth and placed the box back in the cabinet. His heart was pounding when he slowly shuffled back to his room.

“And what do we have here?”

A loud voice startled Seonghwa. He stopped walking and bit his lip. He turned around and forgot for a moment that he had a bunch of candies stuffed in his cheeks and that he probably looked like a hamster. 

“What is that in your mouth?”

It was Mingi, who was looking at him with his arms crossed. Seonghwa didn't want to move or talk. Mingi shouldn't find out about the candies!!

"You have candies in your mouth, don't you?"

The blush on Seonghwa's squishy cheeks had exposed him. "H-how Mingi know?" he asked, trying his best to keep the candies in his mouth. Mingi grinned and walked up to him. "Your cheekies. They're red", he laughed. Seonghwa took a step back, he was a little bit embarrassed. “What is going on over here?” the door of one of the bedrooms opened and Jongho stumbled into the hallway. 

“I exposed Seonghwa, he was stealing candies from downstairs”, Mingi laughed, and suddenly all of his members were coming out of their rooms. They all laughed at him. Seonghwa lowered his head, pushing Toothless against his chest. He was feeling really embarrassed, he wanted to cry. Jongha walked up to him and touched him. “No!” Seonghwa suddenly yelled, he took a step back and pouted angrily. Tears welled in his eyes and he turned around, running into his room. 

He jumped onto his bed and hid his face in his pillow. Why were they all laughing at him? Seonghwa hated it when people laugh at him!! Seonghwa looked up at Toothless, smiling through his tears. “Toothless never make Hwa cry”, he mumbled, new tears rolled down his cheek. 

The door opened, it was Honjoong who came into his room. “Hey, Seonghwa, what’s wrong?” he asked. Seonghwa turned around. He tried to speak, but only broken sobs and random syllables left his lips. Seonghwa tends to slip even further in his headspace when he was sad. 

“Awh baby, did we make you sad?” Hongjoong pouted, sitting down on Seonghwa’s bed, who nodded and sobbed loudly. “Hwa sad!” he cried and wrapped his arms around Hongjoong, pressing his face into the younger’s T-shirt. “Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. We didn’t want to make you sad”, Hongjoong said, but it didn’t help. Seonghwa only cried harder, it was sad to see. Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa on his lap and squished his cheeks, they were red from crying. 

“Hey, baby? Can you hear me?” he lovingly asked, grabbing a tissue to wipe the snot and tears from Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa nodded and sniffled, blinking slowly. “We are really sorry for making you so sad. It will never happen again”, Hongjoong said while locking their eyes. Seonghwa’s eyes grew big. “Newer?” he asked, his bottom lip trembling. Hongjoong smiled, Seonghwa was so cute. 

“Never”. 

A small smile appeared on Seonghwa’s face. He giggled. “Hwa swleepy”, he slurred, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong again. “You wanna sleep with Joongie? Sleep together?” Hongjoong asked, he saw Seonghwa nod and it made him happy. It always makes him happy when he can cheer Seonghwa up when he is like this. 

They both laid down, Hongjoong pushed Seonghwa’s paci between his lips. Seonghwa giggled softly while Hongjoong stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. “To make it right, I’ll take you to the candy shop tomorrow”, he whispered. Seonghwa looked at him, already half asleep. “Rweally?” he asked and Hongjoong nodded. “But ssh, it’s bedtime now”, he placed his hand on Seonghwa’s forehead and smiled when he saw the little fall asleep, eagerly sucking on his paci. 


	2. the candy shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong takes Seonghwa to the candy store, as promised!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i'm sorry for not uploading for so long. i needed a little break .. but i'm back!   
> take care of yourself and stay safe, especially with everything that is going on in the world right now. i hope this cute story distracts you all a little bit <33

"Wake up!"

Hongjoong groaned when he felt a weight jumping on top of him. Two arms wrapped around his middle and he heard someone giggle in his ear. "Wake up Joongie! Wake up please!"

The leader turned around and saw that it was Seonghwa, with Toothless in his arms. An excited smile grew on Seonghwa's face when he saw that his caregiver had woken up. "Joongie!" he said, clapping in his hands when he saw Hongjoong smile. "Hwa is ready for candy shop!" he said. Hongjoong chuckled and looked at Seonghwa, and then at the time. It was 8 in the morning and the little was already fully dressed. He was wearing a denim blue pair of dungarees paired with a white shirt. His cute pacifier was clipped on the little pocket on his dungarees. "Did you get dressed all by yourself?" he asked. Seonghwa pouted cutely and shook his head. "Noooo, Mingi helped Hwa!" he said. "Ahh, of course", Hongjoong said, pinching his baby's cheek. "You look adorable", he whispered. 

Seonghwa's cheeks turned bright red by hearing the compliment. He giggled shyly and wrapped his arms around his caregiver again. "Hwa cuddle. Hwa cuddle aaaall day", he whispered while nuzzling his face in Hongjoong's chest. The leader kissed Seonghwa's head and ran his hands through his baby's soft, black hair. "Joongie would love to cuddle all day too Hwa", he started, "But Joongie really needs to put on nice clothes now". Seonghwa got up and furrowed his brows in disagreement. "Whyyy?" he whined, now pushing Toothless against his chest and hugging his stuffed animal tightly. "Well, because I'm taking you to the candy shop today, remember?" Hongjoong asked. 

The little's eyes lid up by hearing that and nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Hwa remember!" he says and quickly jumped off Hongjoong's bed. "Is Hwa going to be a good boy and wait for Joongie downstairs?" Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa nodded. "Hwa good boy! Hwa gonna play with Mingi!" he said and ran downstairs. Hongjoong chuckled while walking to his dresser, to get some clothes. 

When he got downstairs, dressed and well, Seonghwa was playing on the ground with his little car toys. Mingi was sitting next to him, listening to Seonghwa rambling and mumbling to him around his pacifier. He found it cute, everyone found it cute. The way Seonghwa's lips pouted around the plastic teeth of his cute dark purple pacifier, and the way his nose scrunched slightly when he sucked. 

"Hey, Hwa look, Joongie is here", Mingi said, carefully placing his hand on Seonghwa's back and pointing at Hongjoong who was standing in the doorway. Seonghwa slowly looked up, he was clearly indulged in his toys and the stories he was making up in his head. He furrowed his brows for a moment, but then reminded that Hongjoong was going to take him to the candy shop. "Oh! Candy!" he said and immediately jumped up, making Mingi and Hongjoong laugh. "Have fun you guys", Mingi said when Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong. "I'm 100% sure that we're going to have lots of fun! Right, Hwa?" 

"Yeess!!" Seonghwa shouted. He followed Hongjoong into the hallway. "Hwa knows the rules Toothless and us made right?" the leader asked when he helped Seonghwa put on his jacket. The other members made a set of rules for Seonghwa for when he goes out in public when he's regressed, pure to protect him. Little Hwa often gets way too excited and walks up to random strangers to talk to them. Seonghwa nodded. "Yes! No talk with people Hwa don't know and stay with Joongie", he says proudly. Hongjoong nodded and patted Seonghwa's head. "Good boy", he said. Seonghwa giggled and hid his shy face. "Alright, let's go", Hongjoong said and carefully put Toothless in Seonghwa's backpack. 

The mall is pretty remoted in the morning, that's why the members usually wake up early when they want to take Seonghwa to the mall. Seonghwa is holding Hongjoong's hand while hopping through the mall. "Candy store", he whispers happily to Hongjoong when they get closer to the store. Hongjoong nods with a smile on his face. The candy store he usually visits with Seonghwa is from an elderly lady. She's very sweet, especially to Seonghwa. She once asked Hongjoong about it why Seonghwa acts like this, but after Hongjoong explained that Seonghwa sometimes doesn't act like his age, she seemed to understand it and never asked for it again. Hongjoong wished that there were more people like her in this world. He's constantly checking if there aren't too many people around when he goes out with little Hwa. His poor baby hates people who laugh at him or give him strange looks. So, he and his members do everything to make Seonghwa feel happy and safe. They love him so much, he deserves the world. 

"Hello!" Seonghwa says when he enters the store. The woman smiles from behind the checkout section. "Hey, are you here again?" she asked. Seonghwa nodded. The woman greeted Hongjoong too. They made a small talk, while Seonghwa walked across the store, thinking about what he would choose this time. Usually, his caregivers would let him pick out a bag of different candies. "Joongie?" he asked when he made up his mind and turned around. "Yes baby?" Hongjoong asked and walked up to Seonghwa. "Hwa want... the strawberries! And gummy bears! And-" "Hold on sweetheart, let me get a bag before I forget what candies you want", Hongjoong chuckled and quickly grabbed one of the plastic bags. Seonghwa waited patiently. "Does Hwa want to put the candies in the bag?" Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa's eyes widened and he nodded. 

Seonghwa opened the first plastic container in the big wall of candy containers, filled with sugared strawberry gummies. He grabbed the big, pink-colored plastic spoon and scooped up some of the candies. Hongjoong held the bag in his hands. Next are the gummy bears, the peach and banana gummies... 

"I'm sorry that's it, sweetheart, the bag is full", Hongjoong laughs when Seonghwa tries to cram a couple more candies in the full bag. "Ohh..." he pouted sadly and put the plastic spoon back. "We have a lot of candies already", Hongjoong tried to comfort his baby. Seonghwa pouted, but agreed and walked with Hongjoong to the checkout. "Did you get everything you wanted?" the lady asked. Seonghwa smiled widely and nodded. She scanned the bag and Hongjoong grabbed his wallet. "Can Hwa do the beep thingy?" Seonghwa asked. "Oh, you want to pay?" Hongjoong responded, and laughed when his baby said yes. "Okay. Here's my card. You can hold it here", he said and Seonghwa grabbed the card. He giggled when he heard the 'beep' sound. "Good boy", Hongjoong whispered, making Seonghwa giggle. "Enjoy the candies", the woman said, with a bright smile. She grabbed a bag and put the candies inside. "Thank youuu!" Seonghwa excitedly said and left the store. He held Hongjoong's hand. 

"Can Hwa and Joongie do more thingies?" he asked when they walked through the mall. Hongjoong bit his lip. It was getting busy and he really didn't want strange looks. "I'm sorry baby... we have to go home. Next time, okay? I asked Mingi to make yummy food for you and then you can do a nappie", he said. Seonghwa nodded slowly. "Okii!" he mumbled and they walked back home. Hongjoong noticed that Seonghwa was starting to get a bit tired while walking home. 

"Joongie?"

"Hm?" Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa. The little pouted and held his caregiver's hand a little tighter. "Can Hwa use paci?" he asked. 

_Awh_ , Hongjoong thought. He smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetheart", he said and they stopped walking. Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa's paci, he always takes it with him when they're going somewhere. Just in case. He pushed the paci between Seonghwa's lips, earning a happy squeal from him. They took another path home, to avoid people. 

When they came home, a pleasant scent filled their nostrils. "Oh, what kind of yummy food would Mingi make?" Hongjoong laughed, helping Seonghwa to take off his shoes and jacket. He grabbed the bag and stored Seonghwa's shoes in the closet while Seonghwa already hopped inside the living room. "Aaaaaahh ramen!" Seonghwa yelled and wrapped his arms around Mingi. "Hey Hwa", Mingi laughed when Seonghwa snuggled his face into Mingi's chest. He loves to do that, snuggling his face in his member's chest. 

"Hey Mingi", Hongjoong said when he also walked into the kitchen. "Hwa and Joongie had fun Mingi!" Seonghwa said, while he sits down at the kitchen table. He waited for his lunch to be served, while he takes Toothless out of his backpack, and starts cuddling his favorite stuffed animal. "I'm glad to hear that", Mingi laughs. He grabbed Seonghwa's plastic bowl, it was decorated with cute zoo animals. "Here is your ramen baby, enjoy it", he said and put the bowl filled with delicious ramen in front of Seonghwa, with a set of chopsticks for children. "Thank you Mingiii", Seonghwa said with a smile and started eating. 

After lunch, Mingi and Hongjoong noticed that Seonghwa's eyes kept closing. "Are you sleepy, sweetheart?" Mingi asked. Seonghwa whined. "Noo..." he mumbled. Hongjoong chuckled. "You're sure that you don't want to do a nappie?" he asked. "Mingi can read Hwa a bedtime story? Hwa's favorite book, How To Train Your Dragon?" Mingi insisted. Seonghwa looked at his caregivers with sleepy eyes. "Oh.. Hwa like book", he slurred and laid down on the table, sucking on his thumb. "Let's go then baby. Mingi will read How To Train A Dragon", Mingi said and stood up. He grabbed Seonghwa's pacifier and took Seonghwa upstairs, to his room. Seonghwa said down on his bed, playing with this fingers. 

"Arms up baby, Mingi will put Hwa in his favorite soft onesie", Mingi said and helped Seonghwa to take his dungarees and shirt off. After he got Seonghwa in his onesie and fuzzy socks, he lovingly put Seonghwa in bed, making sure that Toothless is in his arms and his pacifier between his lips. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and grabbed the book Seonghwa wanted to hear. 

He started reading, using different voices to portray the different characters in the book. Mingi loves reading Seonghwa bedtime stories. It makes his heart full, to know that Seonghwa will fall asleep listening to his voice. Between every pause he made, he heard his little boy sucking on his pacifier. When he was halfway through the children's book, he noticed that Seonghwa had fallen asleep. He smiles and presses a kiss on Seonghwa's soft cheek. 

"Sleep tight, baby", he whispered and carefully ruffled Seonghwa's hair, not wanting to make Seonghwa wake up. A soft whine left Seonghwa's lips and he pouted around his pacifier. Mingi stood up, turned on Seonghwa's fairy lights, and looked back one more time, to check if he was really sleeping. Then, he closes the door and lets Seonghwa drift off to dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on instagram! @cuddlylixies


	3. update!!

hi hello!!!! even though i said i didn’t want to continue writing age regression fics, i’m back !!! i’m going to work on the ideas you all wrote in the comments.

this chapter will soon be deleted when i post a new chapter <3 thank you !! sorry that it took so long hhhh


End file.
